Security apparatus for preventing the theft of laptop or notebook computers are well-known in the art. Most involve physically attaching a cable to the laptop and looping the cable around a large, preferably immovable, object.
A number of different apparatus have been developed to prevent the theft of an electronic device (usually a netbook or notebook computer); many employ a cable to attach the electronic device to a fixed object. For example, the website maclock.com sells several theft deterrent devices and at least one specifically for use with an iPad®. One theft deterrent offered for sale is a device that consists of a plate, and a cable having a “locking head” attached to one end. The plate is glued to the back of a tablet device. The cable is looped around a fixed object and the locking head is secured to the plate. Another theft deterrent device sold on the maclock.com website comprises a hard plastic case with a small slot formed into one side of the case, and a cable having a keyed lock attached to one end. The plastic case encases the iPad® on five sides, leaving only the front screen uncovered. Since the hard plastic case must be precisely sized, it only can be used for an iPad®. In order for this device to successfully operate as a theft deterrent, the plastic case must be glued either to the iPad® or onto itself so that it cannot be separated from the iPad® The cable is looped around a fixed object and the lock is secured to the case by engaging the slot in the case.
A different take on a theft prevention device is shown in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0176661 to Allen. U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0176661 discloses a locking assembly for a notebook computer or other personal electronic device having a locking base that attaches to the computer and is physically secured to a working surface. Namely, the locking assembly includes several embodiments composed of one of the following or a combination thereof: a rear wall and a rearwardly extending locking flange, a locking frame, a wire mesh accessory cage, a pivoting locking rod, a security clamp, fasteners, brackets, locking peg, pin lock, or a cable and clamp combined with a locking base. (In view of the structure of this embodiment of Allen's theft prevention apparatus, it appears that it can be used only with a device having a clamshell design and not with a tablet computer.) A drawback of the primary embodiment of the Allen invention is that the notebook computer is physically secured to the table top in such a manner that it prevents the user from lifting, moving or making other adjustments to the notebook, thereby making it uncomfortable to use the notebook for extended periods.
Another theft prevention apparatus, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,518 to Huang, discloses a safety lock for a computer comprising a lock set in a housing wherein the housing is connected to a cable. The lock has locked and unlocked positions and communicates with a lock axle that engages a hole in the computer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,816 to Lu discloses a computer security lock comprising a housing having a key-operated lock and security cable. The lock is connected to a pair of levers that have a scissor like motion for engaging a pre-formed hole in a computer when the lock is locked. The computer is secured by looping the cable around a stationary object and then inserting the second end of the cable into the hole in the computer housing and attaching the cable to the computer by means of a cable holder.
Many theft prevention apparatus require a hole in the housing of the electronic device which, absent an agreement with a computer manufacturer, must be drilled by the computer owner. While these prior art apparatus may be acceptable for larger electronic equipment, such as a notebook computer, they may not be desirable and may even damage a smaller hand held device. A primary reason is that tablet computers are usually only a fraction of an inch thick and there is insufficient room to drill a hole into the tablet. Also, the slightest penetration into the housing may hit an electronic component. This method would require the PED manufacturer's assistance or it could cause the manufacturer's warranty to become void if the owner of the PED drills a hole through the case in order to attach one of the previously known theft prevention apparatus.
It is also well known in the art to use rubberized bumpers and durable hardshell covers to enhance edge and corner protection of PEDs and prevent damage from falls, or scratches. For example, OtterBox® makes a number of cases of varying sizes and shapes that protect a hand-held device (primarily cell phones) from damage. Other manufacturers make skins that may be applied to a hand-held device and are for purely decorative purposes. While these types of devices are useful for safety purposes or aesthetics, they do not protect the device from theft.